


Adulterer

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: You receive letters that could destroy your marriage





	Adulterer

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song "Burn" From Hamilton the musical

The world paused when you read over the letters. Nothing moved around you, the clock on the wall stopped ticking, the drip of the sink silenced itself, the general hum of the room was no longer heard. Love letters were so typical for the General of the First Order. It was how he had captured your heart so many years ago. How he kept in contact with you when he was climbing the ranks to become the most powerful General in the organization.   
The paper in your hands was scented, his instantly recognizable cologne that was such a distinct smell that could only ever be associated with him. They each had the official First Order insignia on them beside his signed name.   
The ones you had separated and placed on the table were of the same nature, the corresponding letters to the ones that you held tightly in your grasp. The papers you didn’t want to touch were coated in cheap perfume, the writing beautiful in the small loopy handwriting. You didn’t want to touch them again, the pages felt oily against your fingertips.  
But you wanted to know. You wanted to know what she had said to him. You wanted to know what he had said to her. You wanted to know why you had been sent the pages in an envelope. You wanted some form of indication of why someone sent them to you. Who sent them to you.   
Your hands tremble as you read the familiar words.   
My dearest.  
I can’t wait to see you again.  
Life drags on without you.  
I’m coming on business matters, but we can see each other.  
I love you.  
You forced yourself to finish the letters, no matter how horrid they were to you. You couldn’t stand to see his thin, slanted writing telling another woman that he loved her.   
You barely saw your husband in recent months. He was always away on business. He was always in his office, on the bridge, barking orders to officers.   
You didn’t know what was truly worse, knowing that he had gone behind your back and chose to love another woman, or that you weren’t really surprised. If it was earlier in your marriage, you would have been broken, begging him to tell you what you had done wrong. What you could do to fix it, how to make it up to him.  
But now, you were still broken, miserable to know that your beloved husband loved someone else. Yet you were angry. How could he do such a thing to you? How could he preach about being nothing like his father, but be as adulterous as him? How hypocritical.   
You push yourself away from the small desk that rested against the wall in your living room, standing and turning off the small lamp.   
The room seemed so different now. As you looked around, the small things you used to love seemed more like artificial memories. They played in your mind, small mirages of what were once the happiest moments of your life.   
You could see Armitage in his slacks, shirtless in the kitchen as he cooked a meal for the first time in years while you laughed at him and instructed him on what to do.  
The moment of Armitage sleeping on your lap on the couch after a long day would most likely be ingrained on your mind for the rest of your life.   
You look to the door, seeing you and your husband stumbling into the apartment, kissing eagerly while you both still had your wedding clothes on.  
While you watch the old scene play out in front of you, the door opens. Armitage comes in, removing his hat almost immediately. He had always hated it, and he only wore it when he was going to be outside or in a very important meeting.   
Armitage looks at you, seeing you standing in the middle of the living room, seemingly staring right through him. He hangs his hat on a hook, his great coat following closely. You barely notice as he moves to sit on the couch, leaning down to unclasp his boots, sliding them off of his feet and placing them evenly beside the couch.   
He stands, coming to you. “Y/N?” he asks you, and you blink, eyes focusing on your husband of six years. “What are you doing?”  
You don’t answer. You turn, brushing past him to the bedroom. Armitage watches you enter the shared room, closing the door gently behind you, not once looking him in the eye. He lets out a sigh, shaking his head before moving to the kitchen to turn on the kettle.   
He was assuming that you had simply just had a bad day, or that you were falling into one of your moods. But the next morning proved him wrong.  
~  
The news spread like wildfire. 

Every news outlet in the galaxy had the same headline. Armitage didn’t pay attention to the news often, he usually only kept busy with First Order news. It was the most important news to him.   
But throughout the morning, he noticed his officers acting differently towards him. Avoiding eye contact or hiding their giggles behind their hands.   
His mood becomes foul the more the day progressed. It worsens when Ren slips past him on the bridge, snickering that he should do better at keeping his personal life private.   
Armitage snaps at the closest officer to tell him what the meaning of this all was. The female in front of him began to blush furiously, stumbling over her words to the point that he couldn’t even understand them.  
“Speak properly.” He snaps at her, glaring.   
“Sir?” Another officer asks attentively, their body hunched into their chair, regretting saying anything.  
“What.” Hux says, turning towards the man in the chair that was in front of a computer.  
“There… The news outlets at the nearest First Order support planets are reporting things about-“ He pauses, glancing to the trembling girl in front of his boss.  
“About what?” Hux asked, venom dripping from his words.  
“A-About your affair, sir.” The man says quietly, looking away from the General.  
Armitage stiffens, his entire body becoming ridged. He pulls out his datapad, accessing the closest planet’s news. His name was on it, along with his First Order photo.  
Love letters written by General Armitage Hux  
Hux doesn’t say a word as he turns swiftly on his heel, storming from the bridge. His footsteps echoing loudly as he stomped towards his office.   
~  
You saw the news, and you ignored it.   
You didn’t want to see someone talking about the affair that you were sure was about to tear your marriage apart.   
You didn’t see your husband until he came back for dinner. The air between you was tense. There were no words spoken as you both ate your meals, opposite of each other at the table. When you stand as you finished, picking up the plate and taking it to the sink.   
You pass Armitage again as you head to the bedroom.   
“Y/N.” His voice carries to you. You still for a moment, turning around to look at the pale man that was still sitting at the table, the plate pushed away. His hands were folded, elbows on the table as he stared at you.   
“You can sleep in your office.” You say quietly, turning away again and finishing the walk to the bedroom. Closing and locking the door, sighing shakily as you sit on the bed.   
~

Armitage drops his head into his hands. He knew very well that you wouldn’t speak to him. He knew that you wanted nothing to do with him at this very moment. But he couldn’t allow you to let your anger with him grow. If he was going to salvage his marriage, he needed to do it now. Not later.   
He gets up, going to the bedroom door, knocking lightly three times with his knuckles.   
“Y/N?” He asks, knowing that although he was quiet, you could hear him.   
Silence greeted him. And he knocks again.   
“I won’t force myself in,” He says “I can talk from out here if that is what you wish.”  
“I wish for you not to speak at all.” You say from the other side of the door.  
“You know I must.” He says, resting his head against the door.   
“I don’t want to listen to you.” You reply gently, forcing yourself not to allow your voice to crack.   
“I know.” He tells you “But I must at least try to get your attention to listen to me.  
“I don’t want to listen to you.” You repeat, and against your better wishes, your mind screaming at your body for allowing the movements of unlocking the door.   
Armitage opens it, seeing you retreating to sit at the bed. He follows, but kneels before you as you sit down. “Ask the questions you have for me.” He says, looking up at you. Your eyes brimming with the tears you were refusing to shed.  
“Do you love her?” You ask, not looking at him.  
“No.” he replies easily.   
“Why did you tell her you did.” You counter.   
“Supreme Leader Snoke told me to.” He tells you, reaching out and grabbing your hand between his.   
“Why would he do that?” You ask, sniffling slightly.  
“It was for a mission.” He responds.  
“Why couldn’t anyone else have done it?” You ask “Why did it have to be you?”  
“The woman knew my rank. We needed her support.” He says, bringing your hand up to his lips so he could kiss it.   
“Why didn’t you tell me about the mission.” You ask, meeting his eyes for the first time in two days.   
“I was told I would be stripped of my rank if I uttered a word to you.” He tells you, looking down from your face to your hand.   
“Did you sleep with her?” You ask, voice shaking.  
Armitage pauses, taking a breath before uttering a quiet ‘yes’.  
“How many times?”   
“Five times.” He responds, looking up at you once more. “Within the course of seven months.”  
“That’s almost a full year of our marriage.” You say, meeting his eyes again.   
“We weren’t married yet when I went on the mission.” He says “It was right before our wedding. I believed I had put this behind me. But I know now that I should have told you.”  
“You were planning to keep this from me, weren’t you?” You ask him, pulling your hand away from his.   
“Yes” He nods, reaching up to run his fingers through his gelled hair.   
“I don’t like when you keep things from me” You tell him “We promised each other openness. No secrets. You vowed.”  
“I know what I vowed.” He sighs. Standing from his place in front of you.  
“I want you to sleep away from me for a few days. I have to think.” You say, folding your hands in your lap.  
“I understand.” Armitage says quietly.  
He watches you in silence for a few moments.   
You were always the most beautiful woman to him. He had always loved you. Had always had a soft spot for you and your smile. Enough of a soft spot that he gave in and disregarded his hatred of marriage, put his love for his work on the back burner so he could properly love you. Love you like you fully deserved to be loved.  
He was sure someone else could come along and snatch you up, you were free to do as you wished. And now that you knew of his infidelity, you could leave. And he wouldn’t say a word, because he knew he had done wrong.   
He leans towards you, his palm cupping your cheek as his thumb ran over your temple. You look up to him, and he can feel him falling in love all over again.   
“Take your time to think.” He tells you. “But I wish you to know, that I love you. And I beg of you. Please do not leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @Rosalynbair


End file.
